Refugiarse en sí mismo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Estaría mintiendo si digo que no quiero regresar con ellos, con Minho. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de pensar solamente en mí y no en ellos. Soy un peligro y no podría vivir sabiendo que les hago daño. No quiero hacerle daño a Minho, no es su culpa que no sea inmune y me esté convirtiendo en un Crank.


**Refugiarse en sí mismo**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Book Sentence" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Frase:** "Si había de estar solo, convertiría la soledad en su armadura.", _**Juego de Tronos de George R. R Martin.**_

* * *

><p>Nada es fácil cuando sabe que no eres inmune a La Llamarada.<p>

Toda la vida parece desvanecerse en una nube opalescente al saber que el virus está arraigado en tu cerebro y que no tardará en comenzar a enloquecerte. Sabes que estás infestado y que contigo, el virus seguirá propagándose hasta acabar con toda la población del mundo.

Los chicos inmunes son solamente el uno por ciento de la población y la mayoría de ellos es menor de veinte años. Los infectados los odian porque ellos jamás enloquecerán o desearán matar a sus seres queridos.

Newt sabe lo que es ser inmune.

Sus recuerdos le fueron arrebatados y le encerraron en un laberinto, para estudiarlo como se estudia a una rata en un laboratorio científico. Lo estudiaron como un objeto de prueba, le infestaron con La Llamada, lo soltaron en un desierto y le prometieron una cura para la enfermedad.

Ahora sabe lo que es estar preso del virus y condenado a la eterna soledad.

Abandonar a sus amigos es lo mejor que pudo hacer. O al menos es de lo que quiere convencerse cuando la agonía es tal, que siente el arrebato de querer regresar con ellos. No terminar de acostumbrarse a estar con esas personas.

La mayoría de ellas no están locas pero pronto van a estarlo.

Como él.

Porque aunque la verdad duela profundamente, sabe que no debe engañarse. No es inmune al virus y eso quiere decir que pronto la Zona Muerta de su cerebro será carcomida poco a poco por la locura.

«Estaría mintiendo si digo que no quiero regresar con ellos, con Minho. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de pensar solamente en mí y no en ellos. Soy un peligro y no podría vivir sabiendo que les hago daño. No quiero hacerle daño a Minho, no es su culpa que no sea inmune y me esté convirtiendo en un Crank.»

El Palacio de los Cranks no es un lugar siniestro.

Es lo más parecido a un hospital para personas con problemas psiquiátricos pero Newt no espera menos. Al menos tienen una cafetería donde recurrir cuando tienen hambre y no representan un peligro para la población que aún tiene la dicha de no estar contagiada.

—¿Se permiten las visitas?

Es una tontería lo que acaba de preguntar pero por alguna extraña razón, Newt siente que debe hacerlo. La esperanza de ver nuevamente a Minho y a Thomas con vida, late demasiado fuerte en su interior.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —al ver la expresión perpleja del chico, la mujer suelta una carcajada enferma y agrega—: Al parecer hay un chico asiático y otro de cabello castaño que vinieron a buscarte.

El corazón de Newt empieza a bombear sangre tan rápidamente que parece que en cualquier instante va a reventar de la emoción.

—Esos chicos deben ser munis —suelta un hombre cuyo nombre no recuerda—. No hay otra explicación para que se arriesguen a estar aquí.

—A menos que el chico nuevo signifique mucho para ellos —agrega la mujer.

—¿De dónde los conoces?

Newt decide no responder a su pregunta.

No quiere decirles absolutamente nada sobre la organización que eliminó su memoria y tampoco hablar sobre la relación que le une con esos chicos. Thomas es su amigo mientras que Minho significa mucho más para él.

—¡Newt!

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Minho le llama por su nombre. Siempre se refiere a él como _tonto shank_ y Newt extraña mucho que le diga así.

—¿Qué haces aquí y dónde está Thomas?

—Convencí al garlopo para que se quedara esperando en el berg —dice de forma relajada y se pone las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Será que podemos hablar allá afuera?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Minho.

—Te equivocas, tonto shank. Me debes muchas explicaciones y no pretendo irme de aquí hasta obtenerla.

Newt traga saliva con fuerza y termina aceptando.

Se dirigen a las afueras de la edificación donde tienen un poco más de privacidad para hablar.

—¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

—En absoluto —Newt se encoge de hombros—. Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no esperaba que me vinieran a buscar. No pensé que fuera tan pronto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre irte dejando solamente una nota de despedida? ¡Eres un miertero desconsiderado!

—¿Yo soy el desconsiderado? —Minho asiente con la cabeza—. Soy demasiado considerado, por eso mismo decidí marcharme. No puedo ponerlos en peligro.

—¿Te olvidas que somos inmunes? El virus no nos afecta.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dice con ironía.

—A lo que me refiero que el hecho que tengas La Llamarada no puede afectarnos. Podemos cuidar de ti.

Newt sonríe con tristeza.

—Yo no quiero que ustedes cuiden de mí. No quiero tener que depender de su vigilancia para no hacerles correr peligro. Ustedes tienen otras prioridades, como detener a CRUEL de una vez y para siempre. Yo pertenezco aquí, al manicomio.

—¡Claro que no perteneces aquí! ¡Tú perteneces a mi lado!

—Es una ironía del destino que haya tenido que contagiarme del virus para que de una vez por todas, hayas aceptado lo que sientes por mí.

—Yo siempre he aceptado lo que siento por ti. Antes de que te fueras, estaba pensando en pedirte que hiciéramos oficial nuestra relación porque ya no quería esconderla más.

—Y es por esa misma razón que no puedo regresar. ¿Entiendes? Somos muy diferentes, Minho. Tú jamás sabrás lo que es enloquecer, yo sí sé lo que se siente. La Llamarada me afecta más rápido que al resto y no pasarán muchos días antes que comience a arrancarme el cabello a mí mismo.

—Todo eso es pura garlopa, estoy dispuesto a soportarlo.

—¡Pero yo no! No puedo ser egoísta y pensar solamente en mí, si de verdad te quiero debo ser capaz de renunciar a ti para que permanezcan con vida.

—La organización me puede matar en cualquier momento, quiero que mis últimos instantes sean contigo.

—Es lo más romántico que me has dicho, _shuck face._ Pero aun así no puedo hacerlo.

—No me pidas que lo entienda.

—No te pido que lo hagas, solamente respeta mi decisión y márchate de aquí sin mirar atrás.

—No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

—Entonces me veré obligado a lastimarte con tal de que lo hagas —Minho retrocede instintivamente—. Renuncia a mí y te prometo que yo haré lo mismo.

«Es la primera vez que le contemplo tan frágil y desarmado. Me gustaría beberme su aliento y saciarme con su cuerpo, pero sé que una vez que lo haga; nunca más lo dejaría ir. Tengo que mantenerme fuerte porque es lo mejor para los dos. Es lo correcto y lo que debo hacer.»

—¿Te volveré a ver?

—Espero que no. Ahora vete y no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es.

—Newt…

—¡Estoy infestado y eso me convierte en un Crank! ¡Somos diferentes y tú no perteneces a mi mundo! ¡Tienes que resignarte como yo hice!


End file.
